


Reminisce

by taotruths



Series: ShuMako Week 2019 [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotruths/pseuds/taotruths
Summary: After a long day, nothing makes him smile more than his kid.Story for Day 7 prompt of ShuMako Week:Future/Family/Children - https://twitter.com/shumakoweek





	Reminisce

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is, a bit late, but it's the final fanfic of ShuMako Week 2019.
> 
> Please enjoy, and I hope you all had a wonderful time going through the week with these things.

Once Ren finished the last of the dishes that were in the sink, he started stretching his arms back a bit, and started moving towards a package that was sitting on the table.

Unwrapping the piece, he realized that it was a painting that he and Makoto commissioned from Yusuke, despite the artist’s efforts to not to take the money. It had the two of them, where they were both holding a young child in their arms. It was about a few months after their child had been born, and Yusuke asked if it would be appropriate to paint the three of them.

His look over the picture was interrupted by some crying in the following room. Setting the picture down he quickly ran over to the source.

A baby, with black hair, although not much of it since she was still quite young. He approached the crib, and began whispering to her.

“Shhh...it’s okay Kira, daddy’s here…”

Ren slowly rocked his arms back and forth, making special care to hold his child’s head correctly while doing so. He then flipped the switch on a nearby box, where some soothing music started playing out of it. Listening to the familiar tune, he started quietly singing along to it as well.

“I will follow my heart…” the melody of his voice and the music box calmed the tot down, where her eyes shut, and the sound of his child sleeping in his arms. With a little bit of a sigh, Ren gently set the baby down in her crib, pulling her blankie on top, and giving a small kiss on her head.

“Good night.” He then left the room, being sure to turn the lamp off once he did. Gingerly closing the bedroom door, he headed to the room next to the one he just left, pulling the book off of the dresser that was nearby. Ren then sat in his bed, where he glanced through the pages of it, until the sound of the bedroom door interrupted his thoughts.

“I see Kira has managed to fall asleep.” Ren chuckled, seeing Makoto step through the door, still in her uniform, but with a towel in her arm.

“Took a little bit longer than usual, but I managed.” Makoto gave a light smile as she walked into the nearby bathroom in their room, the sound of the shower running once she stepped inside. Ren then stopped at one page, pulling a picture out of it, where a smile formed upon his lips as well. It was the first picture that they took after they brought her home. The second photo from the album was their other family, the Phantom Thief group, along with their other authority figures; Sojiro and Sae. Truth be told when they arrived, the atmosphere for them and the baby was a bit overwhelming, considering who they were, but with enough time and help from Sojiro and Sae, they all managed to calm down and have turns with the child.

The sound of the shower was then heard to shut off, and out stepped Makoto, wearing a white bathrobe, and snuggling up next to her husband.

“Reminiscing?” she asked. He only nodded, where they both then looked through the rest of the album together.

**Author's Note:**

> With that, this caps off my contributions to ShuMako Week 2019.
> 
> That song and music box tune Ren sings to? Well it's this one:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U0LKfGDT0MU&ab_channel=R3MusicBox
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you all continue to support my stuff, as well as the others who contributed throughout the week.
> 
> If you wanna see more creations that had come out through this week, you can find them here:  
> https://twitter.com/shumakoweek


End file.
